


Thunderstorms

by LonelyThursday



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: Smalls is too old to be afraid of thunderstorms
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Thunderstorms

Smalls is too old to be afraid of thunderstorms. She’s not a Little anymore; she doesn’t need to crowd into Jack’s bed with the others to seek comfort. She doesn’t need to be comforted… but she does stare at the window, counting the time between lightning flashes and thunderclaps. 

Between thunderclaps, the only sounds are the hammering of rain outside, and the quiet murmur of whatever story Jack is telling the Littles to get them to calm down. There’s something almost peaceful about it, Smalls thinks, being inside while the world seems to be shaking apart outside. 

Almost. 

The only light in the room comes from a small flickering candle in the corner. Jojo lights this candle every time there’s a storm. Maybe someday Smalls will ask him why, but not today. 

Another round of lightning lights up the world outside, and some of the Littles shriek, and Smalls grimaces (because of the noise of course, nothing to do with the storm). 

“My ma used ta say that thunder had meaning,” Romeo whispers as he takes a seat at the foot of her bed, shaking slightly. He’s too old to be afraid of thunderstorms too. 

“What does it mean?” Smalls asks just as quietly. It’s only because she’s curious, of course, she’s not afraid of the storm. 

“On a Sunday it means a great man will die,” Romeo recites quietly. His eyes remain fixed on the window. “On a Monday, it means the death of a woman. On a Tuesday in early summer, it means the harvest will be good.”

“What if it’s not early summer?” Sniper asks as she settles down next to Smalls. 

“I don’t know,” Romeo admits, frowning slightly. “Nothing, I guess.”

“What else?” Smalls prompts when Romeo doesn’t continue. 

“Wednesday means war and death of harlots-”

“Bad news for Race,” Kid Blink jokes loudly from the next bunk over, breaking the careful hush.

“At least I ain’t cheap!” Race calls from across the room. 

“Thursday is an abundance of sheep and corn,” Romeo continues, louder this time as it’s become clear that the others are listening. “Friday means a man of note will be murdered.”

“Is Snyder a man a note?” Finch asks. 

“Here’s hoping!” Henry Jokes. 

“And Saturday foretells of a great disaster,” Romeo finishes as a clap of thunder booms nearby, causing many of the Littles to scream. 

“I heard that thunder in the winter means snow seven days later,” Tommy Boy says.

“Well it ain’t winter, so I suppose we’ll never know,” Albert shoots back. 

“Thunder means that Thor is displeased,” Mike tells them. “He’s riding his chariot around and striking the sky with his hammer!”

“Thunder isn’t caused by Thor,” Race says with the utmost confidence. “It’s caused by Zeus.”

“Ain’t you Catholic?” Kid Blink asks. 

“Yeah well _you_ said I’se a harlot so’s I guess I’se whatever I wants,” Race answers. 

The tense mood is definitely broken, and everyone continues to make up their own stories about what causes lightning. 

Smalls soon realizes that the storm has passed. She doesn’t mention it, though, too engrossed in Mush’s story about dwarves that mine clouds and harvest rain. 

Smalls is too old to be afraid of thunderstorms, or to hide in Jack’s bed with the other little kids. She’s not too old for this, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> I googled superstitions about Thunderstorms and there weren't all that many results :/


End file.
